Johan's Dead?
by Sentariana
Summary: "Wait. What? I go on holiday for a WEEK and you automatically assume I'm dead?" "Pretty much!" Spiritshipping. One-shot. Sho's POV.


Sho burst into the Yuki estate, his form filled with unbound excitement. "Aniki! Aniki!" he called out as he ran around the empty house, searching through every room.

"Aniki? Are you there?" Suddenly, Sho stopped and stood in the centre of the hall, listening for any sound that might indicate the location of the inhabitant of the household. Straining his ears, he heard muffled crying down the end of the hall.

Tentatively, he proceeded in the direction of the now audible weeping. "Aniki?" he called again but not so loudly this time, knowing that his friend was near and could most likely hear him clearly.

"S-Sho? Is that you? Oh, Sho. I have had such a terrible, terrible revelation. Sho. Sho?"

In reply to Judai's questioning Sho let himself quietly into the room that Judai was situated within. With a quick glance he deliberated that he was in the main living room of the estate.

The walls were cream and the floors simply wooden with a patterned rug of reds and whites. Taking up the most of one wall was a huge glass double door which led out into the garden, the backdoor of the residence, the wall left that held a huge old fireplace, of which now only contained dust and ashes of fires long passed. Opposite the fireplace was a comfortable red leather coach. Curled up on the couch, like a young child, was boy whose age could easily range from 15 to 18.

"Aniki, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Small Sho ran across the room with haste in hopes of assisting his friend. He hopped energetically onto the coach next to his friend, whose name wasn't Aniki but Judai Yuki, the youngest of the Yuki residents.

Miserable, Judai raised his head to revel his chocolate brown eyes, usually filled with such joy, presently full of glistening tears, some of which escaped down his red cheeks. "J-Johan."

Eagerly Sho jumped in to help his friend. "What about Johan?"

"H-he…he…he's DEAD!" At this exclamation Judai once again burst into hysterics and sobbed heartbrokenly onto his friend's minuet shoulder.

"But…he seemed fine when we saw him last week…"

"I know! I thought so too! But he hasn't texted or called or emailed or anything! And Johan! Johan always, always makes sure to contact me somehow, sometime."

Sho could feel Judai's iron grip on his arms tightening and restricting Sho's blood supply. He knew there would be bruises there later but for the moment he found sorting out Judai a prominent problem. "Perhaps he's just been unwell and has felt too embarrassed or was concerned for your health and felt it best not to contact you?" 

"No! I went round his flat yesterday. The door was locked and his flat empty, but I let myself in with my spare key and waited for him all day but he didn't return. So, he can't be ill or anything! Besides he would still contact me!" With this final wail Judai collapsed completely on top of Sho, cutting off some of his air as well as blood now.

As he and Judai reasoned he found himself believing the idea to be possibly true. If this were anybody but Johan that they were talking about he would have thought the concept of someone always contacting another person without fail impossible but he had known Johan for 3 years now and for the entire 2 that he and Judai had been dating he truly had been in constant contact with Judai.

He knew that Judai was prone to overreacting and that there was probably another reasonable explanation for all of this but the thought of someone he had considered a close friend such as Johan being dead caused a few tears to come into his huge grey eyes also. It was true, he had never been as close to Johan as Judai but he had found Johan a kind, companionable person and had always enjoyed his presence almost as much as he enjoyed Judai's.

Soon there were two wailing teenagers, one of minuet stature with cerulean hair and the other taller with ash brown hair. Certainly an amusing, and worrying, sight to enter upon.

"What's up?" said a familiar voice. The owner of that voice stood in the now open glass doorway looking upon the weeping teens with concern. He stood just an inch or two taller than Judai with teal hair and emerald green eyes.

The two looked upon the newcomer with wide eyes.

"Johan!" they exclaimed grabbing a hold of him around the waist and clinging tightly.

"Ah!" Johan exclaimed nearly falling but just keeping his balance. Not sure how to react he patted the two gently on the back. "Yes?"

"We thought you were dead~!" cried Judai half miserable half overjoyed.

"Wait. What? I go on holiday for a WEEK and you automatically assume I'm dead?"

Letting go, and pulling Sho along with him, Judai replied cheerfully "Pretty much! So, where did you go and why didn't you contact me? I was worried sick!"

"I can see that. Sorry. I went to visit some family in Norway for a week and my mobile decided to go on the fritz when I got there and they are really weird about no electrical appliances whatsoever for a 20 mile radius, so trust me contact was pretty much impossible. I sent you a post card though! You should get it tomorrow."

"Well. That's not much help!" Judai slapped Johan across the arm in a half playful half serious manner.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable and intrusive Sho decided it best to make his leave before the atmosphere became too lovey-dovey. Carefully, he slipped out the door and crept down the hall. He felt certain they wouldn't notice or care over his disappearance – he was no Johan.

"Sho!" called out Johan's voice behind him. Sho stopped but didn't turn or reply.

"Thanks for caring enough to worry. And sorry for making you cry."

A small smile graced Sho face as he continued down the hall. "It's OK! Just don't do it again!"

Sho left the Yuki residence feeling like he'd just gone on a rollercoaster ride of emotions but been able to help someone along the way. He was also glad he wasn't Johan right now.


End file.
